Heart Beat
by SpitFire45
Summary: Yosuke starts to have feelings towards Yu but he doesn't know how to express them. Unfortunately, everyone gets involved. YosukexYu (Yaoi, boy x boy, don't like don't read!) You can't spell Yosuke without Uke XD
1. Chapter One

**I hope you guys enjoy the story I've prepared, after the success with my first Yaoi I wrote another. I hope you guys enjoy! Please, I'm not afraid of criticism.**

* * *

Heart Beat

Yosuke laid his head down on the desk during the middle of Math and drifted into a deep sleep. He recalled the day before when he was talking to Yu on the riverbank.

"I wish I could have done something..." Yosuke felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"It's not your fault that Saki is gone, it's far from that! Your helping catch the guy that did it. You are helping Saki find peace. We'll find the guy and make sure that something like this never happens again!"

Yosuke didn't know how Yu was so encouraging. He was brave, smart, understanding, everything that he wasn't. Yosuke looked at the ground and watched tears hit the rocky floor. Then suddenly he felt warmer than he had. He looked up and saw that Yu was hugging him. Yosuke blushed in surprise. They were both quiet for a minute.

"H-hey that's only for girls!" Yosuke laughed trying not to sound nervous. Yu loosened his grip to look Yosuke in the face.

"I love you Hanna-chan." Yu smiled.

"Hanna-chan. Hanna-chan!" The teacher yelled from her desk.

Yosuke's head shot up to see the whole class looking at him.

"Were you even listening to anything I was saying?" The teacher crossed her arms.

"Um..." Yosuke was drawn a blank.

The teacher rubbed one of her temples "You know, just forget about it!" She sighed.

Yosuke recalled what he dreamt about. He could feel his cheeks heat slightly. The last line made him uncomfortable, Yu never said anything like that to him. Then again, it was a dream so that meant it came from his imagination. Yosuke was freaked out a little bit, he wanted Yu to say that. _I-I'm not gay..._ Yosuke could feel himself shivering. _But, that dream tells me otherwise. No! But I like girls, I had a huge crush on Saki!_ Yosuke was having a silent war in his head. _I-Is it just Yu?_ _Do I have a crush on a guy!?_ _My best friend!?_ Yosuke jumped up.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yosuke darted out of the room. The whole class started whispering to each other.

"What's his problem?" Chie looked over at Yu.

"I have no idea..." Yu looked at the wide open door.

Yosuke ran down the hall and into the lavatories. He slammed a stall door behind him. Yosuke slumped onto the toilet seat.

"M-maybe I'm thinking too hard. Y-yeah that's it!" The line replayed over and over in his mind.

The lunch bell rang though the room. Yosuke took a deep breath and regained his composure. He walked up the stairs and to the roof where him and the rest of the crew hung out. He opened the door to the roof and the scent of fresh air blew towards him. Yosuke looked over to the air vents and saw no one, except Yu. Yu looked over at Yosuke who stared right back at him.

"Is something the matter Yosuke?" Yu tilted his head in confusion.

"It's nothing trust me..." Yosuke rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to Yu.

"It didn't look like nothing when you ran out of class..."

"It's just... Remember when we talked on the riverbank?" Yosuke was looking for the right words.

"Yeah, and?" Yu put a piece of sushi in his mouth.

"W-well..." Yosuke stuttered

The door opened and the rest of the group crowded onto the roof. _Oh thank God_ Yosuke thought.

"That was quite a scene you made earlier." Chie sat on the vent.

"What happened!?" Rise asked.

"I am also curious." Naoto joined.

"Well during math Yosuke ran out of the room yelling 'I can't take it anymore!' It was weird." Chie waited for her ramen to cool.

"So what is the matter Yosuke-sempai?" Rise asked.

"It's nothing, really." Yosuke didn't want to tell everyone that in his dream Yu told him he loved him. It sounded weird just to say it to himself.

"If you say so!" Chie shoveled some ramen into her mouth.

Lunch quickly turned to the end of the day. Yosuke spotted Yu talking to Rise.

"Hey Yu we need to talk." Yosuke walked up behind the two.

"Oh sure Yosuke, sorry Rise maybe another time." The two started walking. It was a little awkward they both were just walking in dead silence. There was a weight in the air around the two.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Yosuke?" Yu spoke up.

"Well...um..." Yosuke didn't know how to say it. He had never said anything like what he wanted to say. Yu raised an eyebrow.

"Well, remember when we were at the riverbank and I talked to you about when I was attacked by my shadow, and how I wish I could have saved Saki-sempai?" Yosuke spoke a little to fast to make it sound normal.

"And...?" Yu cocked his head.

Yosuke took a breath, "Why exactly did you hug me?" Yosuke tried not to make it sound weird. Yu, caught off guard by the question, blushed slightly.

"W-well you were crying... I guess it was... Instinct...?" Yu didn't know why he did he just wanted to. He thought it was weird that he did, so he couldn't quite explain. The air once again heavied.

"You know what. I shouldn't have brought it up! It's my fault! I'm sorry for wasting your time!" Yosuke started to walk away, but he was pulled back harshly and met Yu's lips. Yosuke fell to the ground dazed. He could feel his face burning.

"W-What was that for!?" Yosuke managed to say passed his breathless body.

"See ya, Yosuke." Yu walked away without answering and leaving Yosuke on the floor and full of confusion.

* * *

**Ok! After going back through the entire thing and fixing (what I believe is fixing anyway) the entire thing! I've gotten so many grammar complaints on all my stories that I can't take it anymore! So hopefully you won't get lost as much. I'm very bad at grammar in the first place and it doesn't help that I'm writing on a very tiny IPhone screen. Now finally I have my computer set up in my new house, hopefully I will get to prevent grammar mistakes. Note: I am also very bad at tenses and those I cannot go back and fix at the moment because I'm doing all kinds of work to go in as a Freshman to high school, so that will have to wait.**


	2. Chapter Two

Yosuke laid out on his bed thinking about what happened. _H-He kissed me?_ Yosuke blushed at the thought. _B-But Narukami isn't gay... I dont think so at least_._He dated the girls, all of them!_ Yosuke's head was pounding.

"GAH! The more and more I think about it the more I get a headache!" He held his head in frustration. He reminisced about the past year.

-October 29th-

The classroom was set up for their Culture Festival booth. Nobody was showing up...

"This is such a bust!" Yosuke huffed.

"Tell me about it." Chie chimed in.

Yu and Yukiko were at the door trying to grab the attention of some people. They both came in looking down.

"Nobody is walking past here," Yukiko started, "and the people that do pass by don't give our booth a second glance!"

Yosuke leaned up against the desk. "Damnit I knew this was a bad plan!"

Chie shot daggers in her glance, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? This was your idea in the first place!"

Yosuke got a worried look. He rubbed the back of his neck while Chie scolded him. "But I never thought everyone would choose it! I put it in there as a joke!" Yosuke sighed.

The other student in the room gave a suggestion. "Well since no one is coming why don't we give them a taste of what they're missing?"

The others gave him a questioning look. "You mean a mock date?" Yu crossed his arms.

"There is nothing else to do! It's that and try to get customers or don't and give up." The student straightened his glasses.

"Hey sempai, I came to check in..." Kanji walked through the doorway.

"Good we have someone else to help us!" Chie said happily.

"Dude, that makes four guys and two girls!" Yosuke complained.

"Well one of the guys has to sit on the girl side." The student said.

"It's alright I have no problem sitting on the girls side." Yu took a seat on the opposite side of the table. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"You're always full of surprises aren't you?" Yosuke said as he sat down opposite to Yu.

An awkward silence settled. No one wanted to speak.

"Can someone please start?" The student pleaded. "This heavy air is gonna make my asthma worked up..." The student said to himself.

"What kind of guy do you like?" Kanji said straight out.

Both Chie and Yukiko blushed. They both liked Yu but they didn't tell each other in fact, pretty much everyone had some sort of crush on Yu. He was irresistible to say the least, even dudes had some sort of guy crush on him.

"That's personal!" Both girls said in unison. Then everyone looked at Yu.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah ok I'll play along!" Yu put on his best girl voice. "I'd like someone strong, brave, and would protect me!"

It sounded unreal! As if it were a real girl talking! Everyone just stared at him and blushed. _Wow,_ _he's__ really cute!_ everyone thought. Yu had an appeal like his parents. Both were very supermodel-esque without trying to be. All three were envied and loved by all.

"Ok your turn!" Yu giggled, "What kind of girl do you like?" Yu's throat was getting a little dry from talking like that.

"I guess someone mysterious, strong..." Kanji trailed off.

"Geez I wonder who you're talking about!" Yosuke mocked.

"I guess a cute girl?" The other student said.

"How about you Yosuke?" Chie smirked.

Yosuke blushed "Um, a kind girl I guess." Yosuke locked eyes with Yu.

Yosuke blushed furiously. He quickly turned his glance away.

"So which one of us here do you like?" The student asked suddenly.

"Um..." Yukiko stayed silent.

"That's none of your business!" Chie snapped.

"Hm, Yosuke." Yu said calmly. The room was in a shocked silence.

Yosuke gave a nervous laugh, "That's funny partner! It sounded as if you were almost serious..."

-Today-

The one statement played over and over in Yosuke's head."Almost serious huh..."

He felt kind of sad he and the others shrugged it off as nothing, but Yu might have been telling the truth. No one thought of it at the time but now...

Yosuke sighed, "Why does this make me feel so sad?"

He faceplanted into the pillow on his futon. Yosuke was tired from all of the days events and thinking. Also they had a killer to catch still! All of this became a huge weight on his shoulders. Yosuke fell asleep from exhaustion. The next day Yu was very quiet, deathly quiet. He didn't talk to anyone the entire day. Everyone except for Yu met up on the roof that afternoon.

"Sempai has seemed down today, hasn't he?" Worry dripped from Rise's words.

"You couldn't be more right!" Chie hung her head.

"Yosuke, you were the last to see him right? Was he like this when you talked to him?" Yukiko shuffled her feet.

"Wait! Yosuke was last to see him yesterday!? What did you do to him?!" Chie grabbed the collar of Yosuke's shirt.

"Nothing! We just talked! He was fine yesterday!" Yosuke's shirt started to choke him. Chie let go of his shirt and glared at him.

"Geez I thought this was an intervention, not a death match!" Yosuke rubbed his neck.

"Oh, haha very funny! Yosuke just go talk to him! It's probably your fault he's acting like this!" Chie huffed.

"Fine! I'll go talk to him! It's the only way I'll get you off my back." Yosuke turned and went back into the building. He rushed down the stairs and literally bumped into Yu making them both topple down the stairs.

Yosuke landed on a softer surface instead of on the wood flooring. "Hm...?" He rubbed his head.

"Um... Yosuke?" Yu said from behind him. Yu's voice was right in his ear. Yosuke tensed up realizing his situation.

He had landed in Yu's lap! Yosuke was having a silent panic attack. He wanted to get up but fear had him frozen in place. Something started to poke him, _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Please don't let it be what I think it is! He's such a freaking pervert!_ Yosuke was screaming in his mind. Suddenly, arms wrapped around his middle. Yu buried his face in Yosuke's neck. Yu found his scent pleasant, and Yosuke gave out a small yelp.

"I would like to see you in your girl outfit again, it suits you." Yu said almost seductively. That was the last straw for Yosuke, his face burned red.

He broke free from Yu's grasp and sped home. By the time he got to his house he had a lack of breath.

At that moment Yosuke's cellphone rang, it was Chie. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!? WE STILL NEED YOU HERE IDIOT!" Chie yelled on the other end.

"Please don't make me go back there." Yosuke said purely terrified.

"W-what happened? Did you talk to Yu?" Chie asked cautiously.

"I-I rather not talk about it..." Yosuke hung up on Chie.

_What am I going to do?_ Yosuke sighed at the thought, _Not that I didn't like it- No! No! What am I thinking! My best friend got a boner from me sitting in his lap! That's just not right! What's wrong with me?_ Yosuke started into his house trying not to think about it.

* * *

**I kind of went off track with what I originally was gonna do I just thought it would be as small weird experience to go with. Hopefully this won't be a hole that'll be hard to climb out of...**


	3. Chapter Three

Yosuke collapsed onto his futon. He could still fell that his face was hot from the experience in the stairway. The last sentence is what really bothered him.

"I'd like to see you in your girl outfit again, It suits you."

"What a degrading thing to say!" Yosuke yelled to himself, "That was embarrassing to wear in the first place! But... to know that he was actually getting some perverted kick out of it!? Ahhhh! No! I can't think about that anymore!" Yosuke tried to think about anything but what he was imagining right now.

Yosuke's face burned. He really didn't want to admit that he really didn't mind putting it on for him again, or the fact that he actually enjoyed the complement in the first place. But, he felt it lowered his ego. Then Yosuke realized something, _Wait... by not accepting this part of me will it make my shadow go all berserk again next time we go into the TV? I mean it was embarrassing just having Yu there now everyone's gonna be there... _Yosuke thought hard about that making him completely oblivious to the fact that someone was actually banging on his window.

Yosuke came to and looked up to see Yu at his window. Yu smiled and waved.

"Ahhhh! Go away! What are you doing here!?" Yosuke did his best to hide from him.

"I came to say sorry, but I rather not talk through a window so can you please let me in?"

"How can I guarantee that you won't do something to me?" Yosuke said worried.

"Because that's what I came to apologize for..." Yu said flatly

"Oh..." Yosuke was hesitant to open the window but he did, which was the wrong move.

Yu planted a kiss on Yosuke's lips once he opened the window.

"YOU LIAR! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Tears brimmed Yosuke's eyes, he felt stupid to trust him and he was afraid of what Yu would do next.

Yosuke sat curled up in the corner of his room. Yu jumped through the window and looked at Yosuke in the corner.

"Aw, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Yu crouched down to Yosuke's level and ruffled his hair.

"I-I'm not crying!" Yosuke wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Yu smiled, "You're so cute, you know that?"

Yosuke blushed furiously "A-Am not! Wait, why am I arguing with you on this?" Yosuke felt even more stupid now. He hid his face from Yu to prevent saying something even more stupid.

"See? Thats what I'm talking about." Yu laughed lightly. "You know... I'd choose you over the girls anyday."

"I hate you..." Yosuke blushed still hiding his face.

Yu smiled, "Well, I'll leave you be for today bye Yosuke!"

Yosuke looked up and watched Yu climb out the window. A crash came from outside and Yosuke rushed over to the window to see Yu fell into the brush.

"I'm ok!" Yu called.

Yosuke smiled and shut his window. Teddie burst open the door to Yosuke's room and looked around frantically.

"I heard sensei! Was he here Yosuke!?" Teddie jumped up and down with energy.

"He just left..." Yosuke said back to the over excited Teddie.

"Awww, I wanted to see sensei..." Teddie hunched over.

"Really it was better you weren't here." Yosuke was tired and laid down on his futon.

"Ok, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Teddie walked out.

_Maybe I was overreacting, this could work out better than I thought. But, will he help work it out? Arg! There I go again over thinking! I should get some rest..._ Yosuke rested better than he had in days. Yosuke lazily opened his eyes the next morning. Teddie was sleeping uncomfortably close to him.

"Geez! Ever heard of 'personal space' Ted!?" Yosuke pushed Teddie back onto his own futon.

Since his family didn't have any spare rooms Yosuke and Teddie had to share his. And it wasn't always very comfortable. The sun shined through the window in thin rays. _Its Sunday... maybe I can talk to Yu more about this._ At that moment Yosuke's phone rang, he reached up on his desk and answered it. It was Chie.

"Hey, Yosuke we're all going to Okina for today! Can you and Ted join us?" Chie asked.

"Um... yeah Ted and I will meet you in front of the gas station in a few." Yosuke said tiredly.

"Okie dokie see you in a few!" Chie hung up.

Yosuke kicked Teddie lightly, "Come on Ted we're going out with everyone today."

"Will sensei and the girls be there?" Teddie asked with his eyes shut.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Yosuke kept kicking him.

"Ok!" Teddie got up unbelievably fast and started to get changed.

"Hey don't change in here! Especially not in front of me!" Yosuke pushed Teddie out the door and slamed it behind him. "I can already tell this is going to be a long day..." Yosuke sighed.

* * *

**Yay! I'm getting back on track, sorry this chapter is so overdue. I'll try to keep them coming!**


	4. Chapter Four

"Wait up!" Teddie yelled from behind Yosuke.

Yosuke slowed down his scooter so Teddie could catch up. Teddie was already somewhat tired just trying to get to the gas station.

"Come on Ted! You can't be tired already!" Yosuke called. "I told you you shouldn't eat so many topsicles, but you don't listen! This is the class trip all over again..."

"I can't help it..." Teddie haulted right next to Yosuke's scooter.

Yosuke rolled his eyes and started forward again. After a few more stops they made it to the station.

"What took you two so long?" Yukiko strapped on her helmet.

"He got tired just trying to get here." Yosuke pointed at Teddie.

"Well what are we just sitting around for!? Lets go!" Rise hopped onto her scooter.

"Yeah! Lets get going!" Chie joined in and started up her scooter.

The ride to Okina was very lively. The girls were pretty much planing the entire day for everyone. The guys followed the very talkative girls.

"So I'm guessing that we have to follow the girls all day..." Kanji tried to keep close to Yu and Yosuke while towing the exhausted Teddie.

"Seems like it..." Yosuke sighed.

"I don't have a problem with it." Yu stated.

He locked eyes with Yosuke once again. They both turned away and looked at the girls up ahead. After that they arrived at Okina.

Chie inhaled, "Sometimes it's good to get out of Inaba!" She was in the process of removing her helmet.

Yosuke and Yu didn't find Okina that interesting being from the city themselves, but Chie was right, it was very nice. It was the same scenery everyday, it was a nice change.

"We're going in here for a while so at least try to stay close." Rise said happily.

The girls walked into one of the stores nearby. Teddie seemed a bit restless having to wait.

"Wait for me!" Teddie called as he ran after the girls.

"Well I'm out I need to go look at my own stuff." Kanji walked off.

After Kanji left only Yu and Yosuke were waiting. An awkwardness hung in the air. Yosuke took in a deep breath.

"Did you mean what you said the other day?" Yosuke felt his face heat up a bit.

"Which part?" Yu chuckled.

"All of it..." Yosuke hesitantly said.

"Well, I do think your cute and I would like to see you in the outfit again." Yu spoke softly.

Yosuke sat in silence for a second and bit his lip, "I-I wouldn't mind... putting it on for you again, just don't tell anyone about it..."

Yu looked at him for a second trying to see if he was serious. A smile crossed Yu's face.

"Sure, I'd like that!" He smiled at Yosuke.

"Of course you would... Pervert..." Yosuke said under his breath.

Yu planted a quick kiss on Yosuke's cheek so the now approaching girls wouldn't see.

"Jeez tell me when you're gonna do that!" Yosuke rubbed his cheek with embarrassment.

"Do what?" Yukiko questioned.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Yosuke said agitated from Yu's sign of affection.

"Alright, also where did Kanji go?" Yukiko changed the subject respecting Yosuke's wish.

"Kanji left a while ago, he said he was going to look at some things." Yu said back to the girls.

"Three out of four is still good if you ask me!" Chie said enthusiastically, "We'll just make them carry the bags anyways."

"Why do we always have to carry your things?" Yosuke asked.

"Because it's the polite thing to do!" Rise giggled, "Plus, you wouldn't want me to strain myself would you Yosuke-sempai?"

"No not at all!" Yosuke gave up. Rise had this charm about her that made it impossible to say no.

The day passed quite quickly, but the bags were too much. Who knew clothes were so heavy! But after that tiring day the guys passed out almost immediately after getting home.

"I think I lost 10 pounds!" Teddie whined. But he was so exhausted he fell asleep after his statement.

Yosuke started thinking about his conversation with Yu. _Could I put it on for him again?_ he thought, it mentally scarred him last time. He became totally unaware of the fact that he had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**Sweet dreams Yosuke~ (FORSHADOWING!) See you guys next chapter!**


	5. Chapter Five

Yosuke opened his eyes just to see that Yu was right above him. Yosuke couldn't speak, he was shocked from what he saw. _How did he get in my house!?_ he thought to himself. Yu only got in last time because he had let him in. So many questions crowded Yosuke's mind.

"I'm sorry," Yu started, "I needed to see you again." Yu kissed Yosuke on the lips.

Yosuke felt a sharp pinch in his side, making him yelp in pain. Yu took advantage and invaded Yosuke's mouth. Yosuke pushed Yu away to get some air, leaving a trail of saliva. Yosuke caught his breath.

"What are you doing here? And more importantly how did you get in?" Yosuke said in a quiet yell so no one would hear.

"I needed too see you," Yu paused for a while, "and I can't take it anymore, I need you!"

Yu pulled him into a warm embrace that made Yosuke blush. Yu started to leave kisses on his jawline.

"H-Hey wait a second! Now!? B-Bu-" Yosuke was cut off by another one of Yu's kisses.

"Just let me lead..." The look that Yu gave him made Yosuke even more flustered than he was before.

He nodded in reply. Was this seriously going to happen right now? Was he going to let this happen? Yosuke didn't know what to do he had never done 'it' with a guy before, he hadn't done 'it' with anyone to begin with! That's why he as even more nervous than he thought he'd be. But at least he knew it was going to be with someone he trusted.

Yosuke felt his pants being pulled down.

"H-Hey! Watch it!" Yosuke's face turned red. He was a bit shy and though he trusted Yu, he was still nervous.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Yu gave Yosuke a gentle but mischievous smile.

Yosuke sharply inhaled as Yu licked the tip of his member. Yosuke noticed how tense he was, he had even started digging his fingernails into his palms. Yosuke took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. He had hardly even noticed how good it felt. How did his best friend know to do this so skillfully? It's not like he had gotten anyone off before... Or had he?

Yosuke took another sharp inhale. It felt too good almost as if he was gonna-

"YOSUKE!" Teddie ran and landed right on Yosuke's stomach, "Come on wake up!"

Yosuke shot up in pain and held his stomach. He had now realized it was just a dream.

"What the hell Ted!?" Yosuke yelled.

"At first you wouldn't wake up! So I thought you were gone! And I panicked..." Teddie had tears brimming his bright blue eyes.

Yosuke sighed, "I'm sorry Ted I didn't mean to snap at you..."

"But I do have a question though!" Teddie said.

"And what is that?" Yosuke sat up straight.

"Did Yosuke finally pee his pants? Because when I landed on you, you were all wet..." Teddie looked kind of grossed out.

"Huh!?" Yosuke suddenly came to realization, "Crap!" Yosuke pushed Teddie out of the room.

"Wait but you didn't answer my question!" Teddie managed to say before Yosuke slammed the door in his face.

Yosuke slumped down to the floor. "I can already tell this will be a great day!" Yosuke said sarcastically.

Later on everyone met up on the roof for lunch.

"It's been pretty quiet. Do you think the killer gave up?" Chie asked casually.

"That is a possibility, but it is highly unlikely that the killer would just disappear." Naoto crossed her arms.

Everyone was silent for a second. The case was more defined but only slightly. At the moment it was nearly impossible to pinpoint a killer.

Yukiko broke the silence, "Well lets talk about something else. This is a bit depressing."

"Yeah, Yukiko- sempai is right! We shouldn't be moping around! Ooo~ The holidays are coming up! Do you have a date for Christmas sempai?" Rise leaned on Yu.

"Uh, no, not yet..." Yu locked eyes with Yosuke.

"Geez, Rise back off." Chie growled.

Rise glared at Chie. You could see practically the tension between the two.

"To change the subject," Teddie made the group go quiet, "Yosuke peed his pants this morning!" A mischievous smile adorned his features.

Yosuke earned 'Eww's' from his friends.

"YOU DUMB BEAR! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Yosuke was ready to charge at Teddie.

"That's really gross Yosuke-sempai" Kanji said flatly.

"No it's not true! Teddie's just making assumptions!" Yosuke pointed at Teddie.

"Then if you didn't pee yourself, what was it?" Chie paused and her eyes glinted, "YOU PERVERT! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Chie threw a piece of crumpled paper at Yosuke.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Plus it's not like it was about you!" He threw the piece of paper back at Chie.

The group, completely confused, watched the two toss the paper back and forth. Both Chie and Yosuke sending remarks as the threw the ball of parchment.

Naoto analyzed the remarks, "Oh, I see..." Naoto knew exactly what they were talking about, but she didn't seem bothered, for the moment at least, "You suffered from a Nocturnal emission, correct?"

Yosuke paused his fight with Chie.

"A what?" Rise asked confused.

"A Nocturnal emission. Very common during puberty, but can happen to males most often, even afterwards. Although the chances of it happening varies from person to person." Naoto looked back at the very confused Rise, "The non-technical term most people know as a 'wet dream'."

"Eww, now I wish I didn't know." Rise's face was covered with a look of disgust.

_Yup! I knew this day wouldn't work out for me..._

"What's a 'we-" Yosuke slapped a hand over Teddie's mouth.

"Don't answer that..." Yosuke looked at Naoto.

The short girl just replied with a nod.

Everyone pretty much kept their distance from Yosuke for the rest of the afternoon. Naoto walked up the solitary male.

"Like I said its normal, though it is very hard to admit..."

Yosuke looked down at Naoto. Her platform shoes didn't do much for her, "How did you know that?" Yosuke asked.

"Know what?" She adjusted her hat.

"How did you figure that out? And the whole explanation?"

"Well I am a detective, plus it's not uncommon that we get investigations that include that sort of information. And I think I know a little more about that dream of yours."

"Huh? Like what?" Yosuke crossed his arms.

"Like the fact that you were dreaming about sempai, correct?" She didn't seem surprised, but at the same time not very calm.

"WHA!? How do know that!?" Yosuke put Naoto in a head lock.

Naoto being the prepared detective she was kept completely calm. As calm as she could get at least, "It's quite obvious, I know for a fact that you two have been getting very awkward around each other lately, plus I saw sempai kiss you when we went to Okina!"

Yosuke released her from the lock. She was out of breath from the quick explanation and her struggle to get free.

She took several deep breaths and continued, "Yeah *huff* but don't worry *huff* I'll keep it a *huff* secret."

So Naoto did have her little secrets to getting information. Yosuke started to feel a little regret for putting her in a very tough position considering and paying more attention to how small she really was compared to the rest of the team. _What's gotten into me?_ it's true that he had started feeling more bottled up and has had some outbursts.

Yosuke sighed, "I'm sorry..."

Naoto nodded, "Its alright I just need some rest it's fine..."

_Something is wrong with me, I can feel it..._ Yosuke said to himself. What was it with how he was acting?


	6. Chapter Six

Yosuke walked home with this head hung. He felt somewhat depressed, he didn't know why he went off on Naoto like that. He climbed up to his room not even acknowledging his family in the living room. He sighed and sat on the sofa in his room. He could hear a faint voice in his head, but he ignored it. -I wonder what Yu is doing right now...- he just pictured his friend at his desk studying or working, maybe with Nanako or his uncle. But what if he wasn't doing anything like that, he was a guy and he did have needs. Yosuke's face became flushed at the thought of Yu getting off at home. It's not like he had ever seen him do it before but somehow he just had a perfect image.

Teddie, who had now entered the room, made Yosuke clear the thought from his head.

"Is something the matter, Yosuke?" Teddie sat next to Yosuke.

"No, everything's fine..." Yosuke didn't feel in the mood to talk. He walked over to his futon and collapsed onto it.

"You know that hasn't been washed since this morning..." Teddie said.

Yosuke slapped a hand over his face, "You've got to be kidding me..." Yosuke said to himself.

After changing out the blankets and his mother asking why he needed new sheets if she had just cleaned it the other day and a talk Yosuke didn't really want to have he finally got some rest.

The next day Yosuke woke up early and headed to school. After school the team met up in the classroom.

"I think we should go into the Tv today, I want to get some practice. I get the feeling that the enemy we're going to fight next is a tough one!" Chie hopped up onto a desk.

"That is not a bad idea, we always need to be prepared for whom ever we fight next." Naoto nodded.

"I agree, it just seems the more we fight the more the enemy's resist our attacks." Yukiko flipped some hair out of her face.

"Then into the Tv it is." Yu smiled faintly.

They all went home to collect their weapons and meet up back at Junes in a few minutes. Yosuke grabbed his sai from one of his drawers. His weapon was shuffled among the clothes he had piled up there.

Teddie gasped, "Are we going into the Tv!?" He bounced up and down with excitement.

"Come on, lets go!" Yosuke ran out the door with Teddie.

~Later, at Junes~

"Is everyone here?" Rise said.

"Yup, wait I think so... Can we just go already!" Chie was probably the first one here with Rise, since they didn't have weapons. Chie eagerly tugged at the glasses she had fixed to her jacket collar.

"Yes, everyone's here. Lets go!" Yu said as they jogged to the electronics section.

Yosuke looked around to see if any customers were wandering around. "Looks like we have an all clear partner!" Yosuke gave Yu a thumbs up, trying not to think about him like how he had lately.

Once in the Tv something felt heavy in the atmosphere. Yu felt a huge weight on his shoulders, but he ignored it.

"Where should we go?" Kanji asked.

Yu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Now, come to think of it, no matter where they went it would bother one of them.

Rise seemed troubled, she was fidgety and tried not to look so nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Yu looked at Rise causing her to change her demeanor.

"No, everything is fine!" She smiled.

Yu eyed her once more.

"Ok, it's just that, something's different... Like a new area has opened up... But it's so clear that we must know the person it belongs to." Rise seemed frightened of this place.

"But no one else has been seen on the Midnight Channel yet." Yosuke said concerned.

"And we don't know anyone else that knows about the Tv world." Teddie added.

"I know, that's what bothers me..." Rise seemed eager yet reluctant to travel here.

"We should go check it out, just to be safe." Yu said. The group nodded in agreement except for Rise she had been clawing into her palm.

The brunette summoned her persona and pointed to the left, "That way..."

The group charged in the direction of Rise's shaky hand.

The path to this place was no straight shot. The path twisted though all the previous places they had been, The Liquor Store, Yukiko's Castle, The Bathhouse, The Club, Mitsuo's Dungeon, The Hideout. Where exactly were they going? Yu noticed the depression that flooded over each of them as they passed the buildings.

They came to a stop at a platform that had broken columns circling around the area.

"What is this place?" Yukiko clutched Chie's arm.

Yosuke's persona fizzled into static, "W-What!?"

A laughter ringed through the area. Yosuke's shadow emerged from the darkness.

"Hey, Nice to see you again." His shadow cracked a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yosuke got in his fighting stance.

"Hey," Shadow Yosuke put his hands up to his chest, "I'm not here about you... Actually, we are here about him." Yosuke's shadow pointed to Yu.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Naoto put her hand on her gun holister.

Shadow Yosuke smiled and the rest of the teams persona's, including Izanagi, turned into static.

"I mean we, of course." Shadow Yosuke replied and the teams shadows appeared, all in their uniforms this time, "We've finally been able to get a hold of him, you all obviously know that guy right?"

The other rather depressed looking shadows stepped out of the way, revealing a Shadow Yu!

Rise's eyes grew wide, "Oh my god! Even without my persona I can feel the power coming off him!" She backed up a little wanting to retreat with fright.

Shadow Yu spoke like the others, but the demonic undertone in his voice was much more defined and actually sounded female.

"Nice to meet me finally," Shadow Yu's eyes sharpened, "Am I all you expected, Hm? I know that you knew I existed, but you're too damn stubborn to face facts! I admire that your will is strong, truly I do, but I am tired of that shit now!"

The group was absolutely blown away. He had held off his shadow? And it was also surprising to hear his shadow curse. Yu had never cursed in front of them before. Was this what he was really like?

Shadow Yu gritted his teeth, "You all thought your so called 'leader' was pretty self confident right? He knew what he was doing? But, to tell you the truth he doesn't give a fuck!"

Yu kept his gaze to the floor, not answering or opposing what his shadow said.

"I'll sure tell you what he was confident about though." Yu's shadow got Yu's attention but, he didn't dare look up, "He was pretty good at two-timing all you girls! Well more like around seven-timing am I right?" Shadow Yu placed his own sword under Yu's chin and lifted lightly, "And before I go on about this one, I'll give you all a heads up about leaders..."

* * *

**Originally this wasn't going to be part of the story also but I got inspired to write a little piece about Yu and how this affects relationships. I'll get to the point soon!**


	7. Chapter Seven

Shadow Yu smiled darkly, "Lets just say, the last leader that came to this world, didn't come out too alive."

"There's more?" Teddie said surprised.

"If you mean more Persona wielders, then yes. Although their journeys have come to an end a while back. In fact I believe you met one on a trip not to long ago." Shadow Yu flipped hair out of his eyes, "But that is beside the point, what I'm sayin is don't trust this guy. He doesn't even know his own priorities all too well."

The group faced Yu who kept looking at the ground.

"You don't care about them at all do you? You just like the power you have over them. And this is a pretty good facade right!? The strong, smart, handsome, caring guy that everyone thinks you are. I'm surprised you haven't snapped yet. And to face facts you see a little bit of yourself in the suspects behind this case right? All self absorbed and insane bastards right? Fighting insanity is hard, but living through it is even harder. The more you push yourself to be who your aren't, the more I'll be there to remind you that all you are is a tiny stain in someone else's world." A maniacal laughter rang after the sentence.

"What do you know about me?" Yu said in a low voice.

"Every thing... And I know that," Shadow Yu grabbed a hold of Naoto and held the sword to her throat, "you wouldn't give a damn if I spilled her blood right here..."

Everyone fell into a panic and rushed to her.

"Stay back! I will drag this blade across her throat if you take one more step!" Everyone stopped. "You wouldn't care if I did this would you?" Yu's shadow sliced her cheek with the tip of the sword. Naoto gave a shrill shriek.

"Or this?" Shadow Yu licked the blood seeping from her cut. "Or maybe even this?" Shadow Yu's hands slipped up her shirt and felt up her bound breasts.

Naoto was crying tears of fear now, "Please, Yu MAKE HIM STOP!"

Yu tightened his hands into fists.

"Come on! ACCEPT THAT YOU ARE A SICK FUCKING BASTARD THAT ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF!" Shadow Yu narrowed his eyes, "Ah I see... It would bother you much more if I used him as a target right?" Shadow Yu gestured to Yosuke.

"H-Huh!? M-me!?" Yosuke pointed to himself.

Shadow Yu gave a sly smile.

"Heh, 'partner'... I always wondered why you chose that specifically. Now I clearly see why you chose it, but I am still not certain. Deep dark secrets like that only your counterpart here would know right?" Naoto still tried desperately to escape.

Yosuke decided to trade places with her. Shadow Yu released Naoto. Naoto hugged Kanji's middle, since he was the nearest, and cried into his shirt. Kanji just let her cry, still in the heat of the moment, he didn't even react to her being there.

"Come on! You gotta break sometime!" Yu's shadow taunted as he sliced Yosuke's side.

"Yu, do something please!... Please." Tears streamed down Chie's face.

Yosuke laid on the ground, gripping his side. The air stung his wound.

"You really are a heartless bastard, huh?" Shadow Yu kicked the downed Yosuke in his side causing him to cry out in pain, "You know you're just as bad as the fucker who's murdering all these people. So for you to test that," Shadow Yu hit everyone's weakness with one snap of his fingers, "I'll give you a choice... You save your friends or you quietly go on your way and tell no one of this."

Yu stood there for a second, he turned quietly and disappeared into the fog.

"S-Sensei..." Teddie said softly.

"H-he left us here!..." Rise struggled to prop herself up on her elbows.

The group was left in a doomed silence, all of them were filled with a mixture of anger, fear, and hopelessness.

_I thought he was better than this_ Yosuke could feel emptiness flow throughout his body. Maybe it was from blood loss combined with this. Actually, it felt as if he was on the verge of passing out.

Yosuke collapsed into the light pool of blood. Darkness was all that Yosuke could see. _Is this how it ends? Betrayed by the only person I ever truly cared about?_ Silence... Sweet, sweet silence...

* * *

**Sorry XD I have been a fan of cliff hangers at the moment, BUT DO NOT FEAR! I will update soon.**


	8. Chapter Eight

The sound of rushing footsteps came from the fog. Suddenly, Yu rushed out of the fog in battle stance and swung his blade at his shadow.

The blade stopped right in front of his face, "Nice try." Shadow Yu smiled darkly.

The blade shattered into dozens of pieces that clattered to the floor. Yu watched the pieces scatter in shock and once he looked up his face met his shadow's fist. Yu fell back, dazed from the punch.

"Get out of here!" Yu yelled at his team, "Go! This is my fight..." Yu adjusted his glasses which gave off a determined glare of light.

They nodded. Chie and Kanji both lent Yosuke a shoulder and started to run with the others.

"Maybe you have more guts than I thought?" Shadow Yu sent a smirk in Yu's direction.

~Following the team~

"Can we even get Yosuke through the tv again!?" Chie said nervously.

"Yukiko can't you heal him?" Rise joined.

"We don't have our Personas, plus even if we did these wounds were caused by a physical object from our world not a weapon from this world." Yukiko frowned.

"How did Sempai's shadow get something from our world?" Kanji asked.

"I'm not sure... Maybe his shadow's reality is different from our own shadows. Come to think of it we haven't seen his shadow change into its true form, even though it seemed more aggravated than the other shadows." Teddie used the best ability he could to try and decipher Shadow Yu's actions.

"We must get Yosuke- sempai to the hospital! But we must go through Junes unnoticed..." Naoto trailed off.

Yosuke coughed up some blood, but continued to breathe.

"Is he gonna die?" Rise was on the brink of tears.

"If we can't think of something... He might..." Naoto replied.

~Following Yu~

Yu took another rush at his shadow.

"Give up already!" Shadow Yu kicked Yu in the stomach sending Yu flying backwards, "You can't do shit without those sorry losers at your side."

"Shut up! That's not true! Their my friends!" Yu struggled to get up again.

He had already taken several beatings from his shadow, but Yu refused to give up. By now his glasses were badly damaged making it harder to see his opponent.

"Come on, say something that's worth your life! Don't die lying!" Shadow Yu slammed Yu against a pillar tightly gripping his neck.

"It's not a lie!..." Yu paused for a while and seemed to give up a bit, "Someone important to me might die tonight because of you!"

"No!" Shadow Yu threw his counterpart across the platform, "He's gonna die because you have learned nothing in your trials!" Shadow Yu glared at Yu.

Yu stared at the ground. A tear hit the intricate marble that he sat on.

"You're right... It's my fault..." Yu sat there and thought of his life if Yosuke hadn't been there.

His shadow got deathly silent.

"If I never tried to convince him and Chie that I was telling the truth, he wouldn't be dying." Yu started to sob.

"But you wouldn't have met any of your other friends, more people would have died if you didn't. And you understand this..." Shadow Yu's demeanor changed greatly into a somber mood.

Yu looked up at his shadow.

"Remorse for one who is not himself... You care greatly for your friends... I was wrong. You are a lucky guy to have friends so loyal to you... Something that I didn't realize till now..." Shadow Yu gave Yu a soft smile and faded.

The other's shadows seemed more like his friends now.

"We love you sempai!~ You believe that I am more than Risette I am bigger than I realize I'm not only an idol... I'm me." Rises smile gleamed.

"Your a awesome guy sempai, You won't judge me for being different and I appreciate that." Kanji said coolly.

"You are the only one who saw me for myself, and not as what others thought of me." Naoto looked down and smiled.

"Sensei you're helping me find out who I am! Thank you for believing that I'm much more than hollow!" Teddie beamed.

"You've seen me at my worst moment and still consider me a friend, thank you." Yukiko smiled.

"You believe that I can be a better me and not continue to be someone I don't want to." Chie gave a light laugh.

"Partner, I have to say you're the only guy that I have trusted as much as I do. We've been through thick and thin together. You're the best friend I've ever had and..." Yosuke approached Yu, "I hope that it can be more than that..." Yosuke rubbed his arm and gave a remorseful smile.

Yu watched them fade.

"I wonder if they still feel that way..." Yu stared at the ground. _Would they ever forgive me for what I said?_

"If they're really your friends they will..."

A voice rang before Yu. A boy with jet black hair and a silver earring stood before him. He was more like the shadows of his friends though, but seemed like a student like him wearing a gray uniform similar to his. As he looked at the other boy another approached.

"They said so didn't they? Believe them! Friends are the strongest ally you can have here." The brunette boy had sleeked hair and was also wearing a uniform different than that of the other boy.

"Don't lose your friends, they might bug the hell out of you, but they're like family. Don't forget that you are the same as them no better no less. Weakness like that will send you places you don't dare go!" Another boy had approached him, he seemed more ghostly than the others and had a striking resemblance to Naoto, also wearing a school uniform.

"If you mean more Persona wielders than yes..." Shadow Yu's words rang through Yu's head.

These were the other leaders? They made Yu realize he wasn't alone. Yu stood and rushed passed them to the exit. The other boys faded as Yu left.

* * *

**HOW'S ABOUT A LITTLE CROSSOVER SUPPORT!? The battle has come to an end! (Almost forgot this was a yaoi XD) I'm pretty much going off what sounds right for the ending of this battle. Give me some feedback on whatcha think!**


	9. Chapter Nine

Yosuke's eyes opened slowly to look up at the panel ceiling. Yosuke shot up then gripped his side immediately after sitting up. He looked around at the unfamiliar room. All of his friends sat around the room, some on chairs some on tables some on the floor, all of them asleep. No one had woken up when he did. He didn't see Yu sitting with the others, the he remembered everything.

Yosuke sighed _Idiot... Why did you say those things. I don't believe any of those words though, you've changed since your first day here..._

At that moment, Yu pulled back the curtains to the bed next to him. Yosuke jumped at the sight of his friend also bandaged.

Yu laughed lightly, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Y-You didn't scare me, just startled..." Yosuke blushed lightly.

"Are you alright? You took quite a beating..." Yu asked worriedly.

Yosuke looked up and down at the multiple bruises and gashes that Yu had, "I could say the same for you."

"I'm fine nothing serious, but they rushed you in and you needed stitches in your side." Yu frowned.

Yosuke also noted that Yu's face also had multiple bandages, "What are all those from?"

"Oh that's right you had already passed out when my shadow punched me in the face..."

"Your shadow punched you in the face?" A small smile crossed Yosuke's face.

"What's so funny?"

"Just imagining you punching another you..."

"The team also got a few hits on me too when I showed up at the hospital... In multiple places..." Yu smiled, "I don't blame them though, I said things that I never thought you guys would hear, maybe I did think that at one point about all of you, but not anymore I would never hurt any of you like that. Especially you, Yosuke."

Yosuke's face heated up at that last part.

"I guess being here also means that I won't get to see you in that outfit anytime soon, huh?" Yu said teasingly.

"You're still thinking about that!? Geez, you are a pervert." Yosuke turned and crossed his arms and saw that Chie and Yukiko had woken up, but they quickly pretended they were sleeping, "YOU WERE LISTENING TO US!?"

"No! We didn't hear anything!" Chie called with her eyes still closed.

"It's true we didn't hear anything!" Yukiko agreed with Chie.

"You guys are horrible liars..." Yosuke said unamused.

"...Stop with all the yelling I'm trying to sleep..." Rise said half asleep.

Yosuke watched Rise thrash around in her sleep for a second.

"You two should get more rest anyway, you'll never get better moving around." Yukiko said looking at Yu and Yosuke.

Yukiko's phone started to ring. She answered and stood from her seat. "I wish I could stay with you guys longer, but I need to go. That was my mother, she needs me at the inn."

"You work too hard Yukiko..." Chie said trying to get Yukiko to sit again.

"I'm sorry, I'll be sure to check up on you guys later." Yukiko smiled as she walked out.

Yosuke felt a little lightheaded so he laid down and fell back asleep. What had only seemed like a few minutes after he opened his eyes again his friends had left. Yu had fallen asleep too and slept in the bed next to him.

_He looks so peaceful..._ Yosuke stared at Yu as he slept.

Yosuke sat up and only minor pain was in his side. He pulled up his gown to look at his side. He looked at his wounds which had quickly healed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Yosuke said to himself as he pulled down his hospital gown.

Yosuke quietly got up and kneeled at Yu's bedside and watched his chest slowly rise and fall every time he took a breath. Yosuke gently smiled while watching his friend. He leaned over Yu and slowly pressed his lips to Yu's. Yu lightly opened his eyes from the disturbance. Yosuke quickly pulled away when he noticed he had woken up. Yosuke's face was scarlet and he held his hand over his mouth with embarrassment.

Yu smiled, "Why did you stop?"

Yosuke turned his gaze, the wall had become very interesting at this point. Yu tugged on his friends gown and pulled him into a kiss. Yosuke was very reluctant at first, but then he slowly melted into the kiss. Yosuke felt a hand slip up his gown and tried to push it away, his face had turned even more red than before.

"S-stop! N-n-not here!" Yosuke tried to resist Yu who was now trying to pull down Yosuke's briefs.

"Why not?" Yu didn't find Yosuke much of a struggle, "It's not like anyone's gonna see us."

Yu pulled Yosuke onto the bed and sat on his middle. Since Yosuke didn't have much upper body strength it was nearly impossible to get him off.

"You're and ass you know that!?" Yosuke said crossing his arms and pouted.

Yu gave a light laugh and kissed Yosuke, and didn't notice the grinning nurse in the doorway. They noticed after they broke apart. They met eyes with the nurse. She wore a pink uniform different from the other nurses on staff there. Her hair was in a ponytail held in a black clip matching her hair and had a certain look about her, the look made her almost cat-like.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt..." She gave a smirk, "I'll come back later... Maybe after you two have finished." She walked out the door and turned and gave them one more glance before closing the door.

Yosuke looked up at Yu whose eyes were still locked on the door. Yosuke was confused.

"Do you... know her?" He asked

Yu came back to realization and got off Yosuke just a bit more flustered than Yosuke, "No... I don't know her and on second thought lets not, like you said." Yu flopped onto the other bed and seemed to have fallen, or faked falling asleep.

Yosuke saw a shadow leave the door. -Was she still watching us!?- Yosuke's face turned even more red. Yu must have known that, or even known her. But he didn't care, that could have been a disaster. Yosuke covered his face with a pillow and fell asleep once again.

~BACK IN YU VISION~

The black space he was in brightened with blue. There was only one place that he thought of, The Velvet Room, only this time the only person there was Margret.

"Do not be afraid, you are fast asleep in the real world." She chuckled, "I've always wanted to say that too. But I have brought you here for a serious matter your... 'Unique' relationship with one of your friends worries me and my master alike. It could throw off the way people think of you in times to come. I warn you be wary of things that can go awry, be careful on your journey young one." Margret faded back into the abyss of darkness.

_Yosuke..._

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long and it's so short, I have school and so much work and BLAH and BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! (Add random excuses here)**

**BUT! On another note tell me what you think so far! Give me ideas on things I can work on or just tell me how I'm doing, I love feedback!**


	10. Chapter Ten

"Hello~ Yosuke?" A distant voice called to him.

"Do you think he's dead?" Another person asked.

"Maybe, lets check." Chie pinched an nerve in his neck.

Yosuke felt a jolt of pain and shot up, "OWWWW!" He held the right side of his neck and turned to Chie.

"Well he's alive..." Chie smirked.

"ARE YOU JUST FINDING NEW WAYS TO TORTURE ME!?" Yosuke growled.

"Maybe." Chie shrugged, "We tried waking you up for 15 minutes, you wouldn't budge."

"But you weren't seriously considering I was dead." Yosuke said rubbing his neck.

Chie threw a pile of clothes at Yosuke's face, "Just get dressed, they're releasing you now."

_Already? _Yosuke thought to himself, "Where's Yu?"

Chie pointed to the closed curtain and began to walk out with Rise. Rise dragged her feet and pulling on Chie's sleeve like a 5-year-old.

"But, I wanna stay! I wanna see sempai!" Crocodile tears poured down Rise's face.

"I don't think they want you to be in here while they change..." Chie pulled Rise out into the hall.

Yosuke looked at the pile of clothes in his lap and was quiet for a moment. He looked towards the closed curtain and wondered for a moment. Yosuke slid out of the bed and drew open the curtain. Just to catch Yu pulling his pants up over his boxers.

"I was wondering if you'd get curious." Yu smiled.

Yosuke's face heated up, "Did not!" He crossed his arms and turned away.

"Then why did you open the curtain for no reason?" Yu smiled and let his pants sit loosely on his hips.

Yosuke stayed in an embarrassed silence. Yu smirked and wrapped his arms around Yosuke from behind. His hands right over Yosuke's crotch.

"You are very persistent aren't you? Do you really want me that bad?" Yosuke just gave up and stayed in Yu's embrace.

"Yes and if you'll let me I'd love to have you." Yu hands pressed into Yosuke's crotch harder.

Yosuke blushed, "I guess... But everyone's still outside so try and be quiet."

Yu's eyes brightened, "Are you serious?!"

Yosuke said nothing but nodded in reply. His face was very red at this point, but of course it would be he just agreed to something he never thought he would have in a million years. Yu beamed at his friend. And gave him a hard kiss on the lips. Yosuke wasn't really sure what to do since he had never even tried to have sex with anyone. Sure he had thought about his first time over and over but this sure enough wasn't how he pictured it. In a hospital with his friend, who was a guy, and with his other friends unknowingly waiting outside.

Yu kissed a spot on Yosuke's neck that made him burst into laughter. Yu quickly put his hand over Yosuke's mouth.

"And you were worried I would make noise."

Yosuke blushed, "Sorry..." He whispered.

Outside the girls had their ears to the wall and were very silent.

"Do you think their going to be long?" Rise said trying to withhold her enjoyment.

"Like hell if I know..." Chie said trying to listen.

Kanji and Teddie walked down the hall and saw the girls crowding the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kanji said his interest peaked.

The girls quickly stepped away from the wall, "Nothing, absolutely nothing." Yukiko said quickly.

"Shhhh, your making it really obvious!" Chie nudged Yukiko's side.

"And it wasn't obvious already?" Naoto said behind them, "There's no use in masking it if you've been caught."

"But, we might get away with it if we play our cards right!" Rise did a quiet yell.

Kanji and Teddie just stood there listening to the girls' banter, "You know we can hear you right?" Kanji said pretty much stating the obvious.

"See, I told you it wouldn't work..." Naoto said flatly.

"Well if they don't know..." Rise started.

"Why don't we make it a little more interesting?" Chie agreed.

The two girls spoke without Kanji and Teddie hearing.

"Can you two go see what's taking them so long?" Chie hid her enjoyment.

"What!? Why!?" Kanji said rejectingly.

"You're guys it's a more obvious reason to go check on them!" Chie's patience had worn thin.

"Fine! Fine!" Kanji replied.

Both boys stood at the door for a couple of minutes. They both looked over at the group of girls gathered not to far from where they were. All of the girls made gestures for them to go in. Teddie and Kanji looked to one another then hastily opened the door, just to find Yu sitting on top of Yosuke again heavily kissing each other. Kanji just stood there mouth ajar and Teddie just smiled.

"Sensei I knew you and Yosuke weren't acting normal!" Teddie interrupted the two.

Yosuke's face was red with embarrassment and shock. He tried to get away, but once again Yu was sitting on top of him. Yu just sat there as stone faced as ever. Yosuke put a pillow over his face hoping that it was all a dream. Yu really didn't mind he had made it obvious that he was bi, but nobody really considered it at the time, the girls and Teddie didn't care at least though. Kanji... Well it wasn't very clear.

"Sempai~" Rise called she giggled as she peeked through the doorway.

"Please kill me now!" Yosuke called through the pillow.

* * *

**SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! T-T. But please tell me what you think I love feedback! Plus I get worried when I don't get reviews DX**


End file.
